Slaking
Slaking, '''labeled, '''The Lazy Powerhouse started out as a Slakoth, then he evolved to Vigoroth and eventually evolved into a Slaking. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was a commentator on The Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank and Team Delcatty. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Lazy Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 6'07" *Weight: 287.7 lbs *Ability: Truant *Nature: Lax *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Hammer Arm **Rest **Smack Down **Flamethrower Biography Slaking grew up on the farm with his Ma and Pa Slaking. His four older brothers refused to evolve to Slaking and stay as Vigoroths to help his parents around the farm. Victoroth, Vladroth, Vinnyroth and Virgilroth were disgusted with their brother's work ethic, but he was the baby so their mom scolded them. Slaking joined the competition to prove his brothers' he wasn't lazy. Sadly his laziness reared it's ugly head and caused him to be sent packing. Total Pokemon Island Slaking started out the competiton as a Slakoth on Team Regirock with; Shellos, Starly, Gible, Cherubi, Magby, Houndour, Spiritomb, Ponyta and Buneary. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; he was one of the jumpers on Team Regirock. In The Big Sleep; Slakoth was the first to fall asleep and when his team lost, but his departure was ensured. Slaking became the 2nd camper voted out and ended up in 41st place. Total Pokemon Action Vigoroth is first seen in Episode 1 of Season 2, where he forces Sceptile and Jynx into separate seats, not wanting them to get eliminated like Bridgette and Geoff. Jynx rudely responds that he was eliminated second last season, which he confirms won’t happen this season. He is later placed on Team Togekiss. His team wins, and he is safe another day. In Episode 2, Vigoroth quickly volunteers to do the challenge for his team, which is to surf, which Mismagius is slightly worried about. However, when Vigoroth needs to get a perfect score to win for his team, he begins to feel pressured. Nevertheless, Vigoroth wins for his team, to everyone’s shock, and so, his team is safe. In Episode 3, Vigoroth once again volunteers for the challenge, which is to rescue a damsel at the top of a building. He is climbing with Gliscor to save Zangoose. However, it isn’t long before he slips and falls. His team loses the challenge, but still he is safe. Vigoroth makes a brief appearance in Episode 4, The Aftermath I. He is shown to have joined an alliance with Purugly in fear of being voted off early again. In Episode 5, Vigoroth is first seen when he finds out that Leafeon’s siblings are Season 1’s Espeon and Umbreon. Purugly blackmails him with this. Vigoroth doesn’t speak for the entire episode, and his team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 6, Vigoroth is not seen for the entire episode. He isn’t even seen competing in the challenge, which is quite odd. His team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 7 or 9, Vigoroth doesn’t do or say anything of major importance, but his team wins in Episode 7, and is still safe. In Episode 9, his team loses, but he is still safe. In Episode 10, Vigoroth is teamed up with Mismagius, Vespiquen, Gliscor, Flygon, Girafarig, Zangoose, Leafeon, Shaymin, Grumpig and Furret. Mid-challenge, two Ninjask come, and randomly help Vigoroth evolve into Slaking. His team still loses, but Slaking is safe. In Episode 11, and 13, Slaking doesn’t say or do much, but he survives both episodes. In Episode 14, he competes in the challenge with his alliance, which is Purugly, Nidoking, Zangoose, and Grumpig. His alliance runs into Milotic’s alliance, which is Milotic, Carnivine, Toxicroak, and Mantine. Toxicroak shoots Zangoose and Grumpig, so Purugly shoots him and Mantine. Carnivine shoots Purugly, and Nidoking shoots him, and Milotic shoots Nidoking, leaving just Slaking and Milotic. However, Milotic hits Slaking, and he is out. In Episode 15, Slaking reveals that he has been forming a very close friendship with Zangoose because of their alliance. However, Purugly has been planning to backstab Nidoking, and he is backstabbed, and Nidoking is eliminated that night In Episode 17, Zangoose reveals that she likes Slaking. Miltank announces that there is no challenge, prompting several castmates to believe that something is going on and they should stay indoors. However, Slaking, Flygon and Grumpig ignore this order, and leave for their alliance meeting. When the alliance meets, they notice that Grumpig is missing. Then, a Jigglypuff comes and attempts to capture them, but only captures Zangoose and Slaking. Later on, it is revealed that Zangoose and Slaking are eliminated for being captured. As the two leave, they decide to form a relationship. Post-elimination, Slaking appears in The Aftermath V, where Chimecho asks him why he fell for Zangoose. Slaking said that he fell for Zangoose because they were always there for eachother when Purugly was being a bitch, and he just liked that about her. Later, when all the cast are thrown into the Reverse World, Slaking begins to shrink, and becomes smaller then Cherrim. Slaking appears in the rest of the aftermaths, but doesn’t say or do anything. He is last seen in the finale, cheering on Girafarig. In the Season 2 Special, Zangoose and Slaking go looking for tickets together, but are ultimately unsuccessful and don’t get onto Season 3. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Slaking makes a very brief cameo appearance in Episode 31, when Ursaring has to send him flying, which he succeeds in very well. Slaking is also very briefly seen in Episode 49, the Jury episode, but he doesn’t say or do anything. He is last seen in the finale, supporting Vespiquen along with Zangoose. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Slaking's personality and background is based off of Ezekiel *Slaking's been in 3 out of 5 Seasons, but has never made the merge *Slaking and Zangoose are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Action along with; Azumarill/Carnivine(post her elimination), Purugly/Persian, Metagross/Furret(post her elimination), Jynx/Spiritomb(post her elimination), Lanturn/Grumpig, Porygon-Z/Gardevoir, Garchomp/Houndoom(post her elimination), Wailord/Luvdisc, Vespiquen/Gliscor, Lopunny/Machoke(post her elimination), Bella Lee/Vibrava, Mantine/Milotic, Drifblim/Exploud(post her elimination), Tangela/Meditite, Leafeon/Shaymin and Unown/Castform(post their eliminations) *Slaking's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is; Bruno Mar's "The Lazy Song" ** It doesn't take a genius to realize why Slaking's song is; Bruno Mars' "The Lazy Song" Gallery slaking xy back.png|Slaking's Sixth Generation back sprite slaking xy.png|Slaking's Sixth Generation sprite slaking xy party.png|Slaking's XY party sprite slaking original party.png|Slaking's Original party sprite slaking unova back.png|Slaking's Fifth Generation back sprite slaking unova.png|Slaking's Fifth Generation sprite slaking unova back animated.gif|Slaking's Fifth Generation animated back sprite slaking unova animated.gif|Slaking's Fifth Generation animated sprite slaking shuffle.png|Slaking in Pokemon Shuffle slaking rumble.png|Slaking in the Rumble World slaking HGSS overworld.png|Slaking's HeartGold/SoulSilver Overworld sprite slaking md2.png|Slaking in Mystery Dungeon 2 slaking md.png|Slaking in Mystery Dungeon slaking md tile.png|Slaking's Mystery Dungeon tile slaking sinnoh back.png|Slaking's Fourth Generation back sprite slaking sinnoh.png|Slaking Sinnoh sprite slaking trozei.png|Slaking in Pokemon Trozei slaking trozei animated.png|Slaking Trozei animated sprite slaking hoen back.png|Slaking's Third Generation back sprite slaking hoen animated.gif|Slaking's Third Generation animated sprite slaking hoen.png|Slaking Hoen sprite Slaking Premiere card.jpg|Slaking's Premiere card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion set slaking ex deoxys.png|Slaking in the Deoxys Expansion set slaking pokemon card.png|Slaking in the Mysterious Treasures set Slaking Platinum card.jpg|Slaking in the Platinum set Slaking Dragon's Exhalted.jpg|Slaking in the Dragons Exhalted set Slaking Furious Fists.jpg|Slaking in the Furious Fist set Slaking anime.png|Slaking in the Pokemon Anime Slaking manga.png|Slaking in the Pokemon Manga Slaking icon.png|Slaking's Official Artwork from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Slaking All Stars.png|Slaking's appearance during All Stars Slaking anime model.png|Slaking's model in the Pokemon Anime Slaking Pokedex 3D.png|Slaking in Pokedex 3D slaking celestial storm.png|Slaking's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Delcatty